Phantom Creeper
Most creepypastas are about a player-like entity. This... thing... is unlike anything I've seen in minecraft. I was in a small cave in the side of a mountain in an acacia biome, mining, when I saw what looked like a creeper on my crosshairs, but it had the spectral effect, so I could see it through the wall (above screenshot). I wondered how it could have that effect, since the spectral effect could only be inflicted by spectral arrows. I decided to go closer, and as I traveled around none of the mobs attacked me, it was like they stopped working. When I got closer I could fully see it, and I don't know how to describe it (below screenshot). It was like a creeper, except it wasn't. It just stood there, and shortly after the game crashed. when I launched the game again, the world was gone. It was a very weird and creepy encounter A few days later I was playing on a creative world, and I saw the outline of the creeper. Seeing as I was in creative and could not die, I went towards it to get a better look. Weirdly, its head started to follow me. How would it do that in creative? It glued its eyes to me. this was starting to freak me out so I closed the world. It was a while before I started playing Minecraft again, but when I did, I played one of my older survival worlds. I was in the nether, luckily right next to my portal. I heard a sound that was muffled and distorted, yet I knew what it was: the creeper hurt sound. I quickly looked around me, but there was nothing there. So I went along the nether, looking for a nether fortress or something. Eventually, chunks with quartz loaded (this world was before 1.5), and I could see something off in the distance. It had a spectral outline. It moved off to the left at insane speed. I kept exploring, until I finally found a nether fortress. I was so relieved, but worried at the same time. I had no idea where my portal was. On top of that, that creeper was lurking somewhere, watching me. I reached the fortress and saw that the blazes were invisible, but had the spectral outline. So did the ghasts. As I went through the tunnels I could see that creeper, it was running around like it was on steroids. Suddenly it appeared in the tunnel I was in. It stopped for a second, looking at me. it suddenly rushed forward, when it got near me it instantly exploded. It took me down to 3 hearts. It didn't have to charge up at all, it just detonated. And the weird thing is, it was still alive after the initial explosion. I quickly and hastily place cobblestone between me and the creeper. There were holes and gaps but no 2-block gaps so it couldn't get through. I attacked it with my diamond sword but it took no damage. It literally took no damage. It was invincible. It blew the wall down as I ran away and 1 second later it blew me up. But instead of the game over screen my world was deleted. Gone. It's scary when you're faced against something you can't defend against. You can't fight it. You can't outrun it. You can't hide. A few days later I was browsing the forums and I saw someone reporting and invisible god creeper. I immediately knew what it was. That's why I wrote this. To spread the word. If you see the phantom creeper... its already too late By Reidakaninja Category:Short Pastas Category:Reidakaninja Category:Creepypasta Category:Ok pasta Category:Supernatural Category:PC Minecraft